I am Kristen Maybe
by Beats-Only-4-You
Summary: Bella is the famous Kristen Stewart but no one knows it. She has been sad, stressed, and lonely ever since her mother died and one day she decides she needs to get away from hollywood world and goes back to forks... future problems? DUH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**I ****GOT A NEW STORY!!!!! **

**I freak myself out because I'll get really bored and start writing random twilight fantasy stuff on a paper and then when I reread it, I have a new story in my head. that's how I got this story.**

**SO I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

_9 years back_

"_Do you have to go, Bella?"Edward asks, his voice cracking as tears start flowing down his cheeks._

"_Yes" I sob into his neck. I wrap my arms around him. "I love you, Edward. You are my bestest friend ever!"_

_My mother and father had gotten a divorce a month ago and my mother decided she wanted to move to Phoenix, Az so we can start a new life; a fresh start. This meant that I would have to leave Edward, my one and only best friend, behind._

"_Bella, Sweetie? We have to go." My mother starts to pull me away from him._

"_NO! It's not fair!" I scream and yank my arm away from my mother. I run back into Edwards arms._

"_Bella…. I'm sorry but we have to go now." Renee speaks softly like she doesn't want to scare me. I slowly look at her and nod._

_I turn back to Edward and look at him one last time. I stare into his forest green eyes and he stares back. "Call me every single day until we see each other again and pinky promise you will never forget me." I hold my pinky out to him and he connects his with mine. I give him one last hug and kiss his cheek then I turn from him and walk away without looking back._

_End of flashback._

I shake my head as I return to the present. Cameras flash all around me, reporters shoving recorders in my face and Paparazzi's are circling around my bodyguards as they try to get a good picture of me.

I look over and see Angela, a reporter that I'm friends with. I smile and wave at her. I start walking in her direction, and as I stop in front of her I give her a big hug. I always give her all my juicy drama so her magazine can be one of the most popular. The magazines sold for her company have tripled since we became friends. She is also the only one who knew that I am really Bella Swan (except for my parents and bodyguards) and that Kristen Stewart was a person I made up so that I could fulfill my career as an Actress/singer and be a normal 17 year-old at the same time.

She smiles gratefully at me and puts a recorder by my face. "So Kristen, tell us about your outfit today."

"I have low rise skinny jeans, Rosette Chevron Corset top, chain necklace, Christian Louboutin High Satin Peep Toes with Knot, my hat, and of course my Hello Kitty bag." (See outfit on profile) I smile at her and wink; telling her that I got her back.

"Mind if I get a few pictures" she asks.

"Of course." I step back and pose for her camera. She snaps a few pictures and then lowers her camera.

She smiles and nods her head. "Thank you, Kristen."

I turn away from her and look down as I try to get passed to all the screaming fans and eager paparazzi.

"Kristen…" I look up at Kevin, one of my bodyguards, as he calls my name. "Three of us are going to block the entrance and Jacob's going to go in with you. I want you to run as fast as you can and get inside."

"_Run_?! Do you _see_ what kinda shoes I'm wearing?!" I yell as I point to my 4 ½ inch heels.

"Have Jacob carry you. You have to get in there somehow! Once you're on the plane I want you to call me immediately, understand?"

I nod and walk over to Jacob, who was flirting with one of my adoring fans. "Jacob, this is totally not the time to be flirting!" the fan turned her head towards me with an annoyed expression on her face, which immediately turned to excitement. "Oh my God! Kristen, I love you!!!" She starts screaming.

"Thanks…" I mutter. "Sorry to steal him from you but we have to go." I grab Jacobs arm and pulls him towards the entrance.

"You ready?"

I nod. "Can you carry me or something? I can _NOT_ run in these shoes."

"Sure. Get on my back." he bends down in front of me and I slowly climb on. I clamp my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Once I'm securely on his back he runs into the New York airport, while my other bodyguards block anyone from coming in. I hear camera's clicking like gun shots.

Once we are in side Jacob runs to the nearest bathroom and locks the door behind us. When he lets me of his back he turns to me and hands me my hello kitty bag. "Hurry! Take off the wig and get changed." **(A/N: in this story Kristen's hair is a wig and is going to be below the shoulders, straight, and red and Bella's hair is going to be how it is in the book. See the wig on my profile.) **

Jacob goes to the corner of the bathroom and turns away from me so I can have some privacy. I quickly take off my wig and change into my jean shorts, blue polka dot tank top, and my Uggs. I put everything back in my bag and tell Jake that I'm ready. (See outfit on profile)

Jake slowly opens the door and sees a long line of people outside the bathroom. "Um, Sorry" he says to the women in the front of line, who is eyeing us suspiciously. As we walk away I faintly hear her young son ask her "What were those people doing in the same bathroom together?"

"Uh, nothing dear." She answers back. I could feel her glaring at my back. Me and Jake start laughing, quietly.

Once we get to the gate that was leaving to go to Seattle, Jake turns to me. "Do you have everything? Your celephone? You shipped your suit case to your father's house, right?"

"Yes, Jake. I have everything and I did everything I needed to do. I'm all set." I smile up at him.

"Alright. I hope you have a good flight. When you get to Seattle call me and Kevin. Love ya, Bells." He picks me up and gives me a monster hug.

"Love you, too. Promise you'll come and visit me whenever you're not babysitting Brittany Spears." I laughed.

"I promise. Now go, before you miss your flight." I give him one last hug, a kiss on the cheek, turned away from him and walked on the plane.

Once I quickly found my seat in first class; I was on the right side of the plane by the window. I called Kevin to tell him that I was on the plane safe and sound and the plane was leaving in twenty minutes so I started to make myself comfortable.

I pulled out my iPhone and headphones so I could listen to my music and took my US magazine out of my bag. I had packed alone my clique book.

I tapped my iPod icon on the screen and put my music on shuffle. As 'Empire State of Mind' came on I put my phone in my pocket and pick up my magazine. I was reading an article when I felt some one slid into the chair next to me. I jump slightly has I look over to the person next to me.

Hello HOTTIE! I shouted I shouted in my head. How lucky can I get?

The person actually looked kind of familiar when I looked at his features more closely. Who does he remind me of?

He had bronze hair that was all over the place, a nicely structured face, and forest…. Green…. Eyes?

Oh my god! Edward?

"Edward, is that you?" I gasped.

He was digging in his bag when I gasped his name. His head shot up and eyes connected with mine.

"Bella?" his eyes are wide with shook and his mouth was hanging open.

"Hi." I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"Obviously, going back to forks. How 'bout you? Why are you in New York?"

"Me and my Band have been trying to get a music contract since winter break started. We flew down here the day we got out of school. We recorded a few of our songs and our manager is going to send it out to different people."

I nodded. "That's cool. So where is your band?"

He nodded to the seats in front of us. "They're probably asleep. They were dumb enough to have a contest to see who could drink the most Red bulls in one minute last night and they didn't fall asleep until like nine in the morning."

I laughed. "I wish I was there to see that. So who won?"

"Jasper. I think he drank like thirteen of them and we thought he was dead this afternoon cause we could not wake him up but some Ice cold water did the trick. That was so freakin' funny!" he laughed and his voice sounded like music to my ears. "So how did you end up in New York, anyway? You don't look like a New York kinda girl to me…. No offense."

I smile at him sarcastically. "I came just for a vacation. I needed to get away from the heat for a while." Lie

"That's too bad since Forks is now almost the hottest place in the u.s. It's like 85 degrees every day."

I stared at him shocked. "Wow"

He laughed at my expression. "So anyways, how long have you been in New York?"

"About a year. More or less." Lie

"And you've been living with Renee, right?"

I stiffen at his question. "No I haven't seen her in over a year." It wasn't really a lie because it's true. Last time I saw Renee was in the Phoenix hospital where she had died about a year ago. So it really wasn't a lie.

"You've been living by yourself?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go to a foster home so I came here to live with my gran but she died about half a year ago. In her will, she gave me her house so I have been staying there." BIG LIE. I have been living with Jacob and my other body guards but my gran did die a few months ago.

"Don't you get lonely at all?" he looked like he felt really sorry for me.

"Not really. I don't mind being alone." I barely get _any_ alone time anymore. Being a celebrity has its advantages and its disadvantages.

"Why are you coming back to forks, then?"

"Um, I don't really know."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, anxiously waiting for my answer.

"Um, isn't that kind of… personal?"

"Come on! We're best friends… we used to tell each other EVERYTHING!"

"Edward, I wouldn't really call us best friends." I whispered softly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" his voice was full of venom and he glared at me.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in like nine years and you never did call me. Not even _once_! And whenever I called, you never answered!"

He sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I mean, what did you think was going to happen? You think I would have waited for you to come back? I had to move on with my life."

"You don't understand, Edward. I never asked you to put your life on pause while I was away. All I wanted was a call once and a while. Back in Phoenix; it wasn't easy for me." I grimaced as memories start to flood in my head.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you. Please."

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Hold on let me think…" his brow furrowed as he started thinking. "How about this…. You come over my house and we'll cook dinner or something. Then I'll take you to the piercing store so you can get your belly button pierced. When you were little you said you would get it when you were older, remember?"

"I remember. Are you serious?!" I whisper-shouted.

He nodded.

"Oh my god! You're the best ever!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

He laughed, smugly. "Tell me something I don't know."

I rolled my eyes at him and punched his arm playfully. "Yeah, yeah! Don't get too snobby, mister I-never-answer-my-phone. You still have a lot of time to make up."

"We'll have a lot of time to catch up and stuff so I don't think It'll be a big deal." He said pointing me in the stomach.

"Whatever." I shrugged and picked my US magazine back up.

I was interrupted from my magazine again when the intercom came on. "Attention passengers, the plane will be taking off now so can I please have everyone put their safety belts on. Thank you and have a nice flight."

I sighed and reached for my belt. As me and Edward were buckling our beats securely our hands accidently touched. I gasped as a felt a spark. Edward obviously felt it to cause he immediately connected his eyes with mine. We stare at each other for a few minutes until he started to lean in to me; his eyes were on my lips. My lips start trembling as he got closer and closer until finally his lips lightly whispered over mine.

"Dang! Edward's getting lucky already." A voiced boomed. I jumped and quickly pulled away, blood rushing into my face immediately.

"Dude! That wasn't cool!" Edward whispered as he glared at his friend/band member.

"Whatever Edward. Who's this sweet thang?" He smiled at me sweetly but it really just freaked me out.

"Um, I'm Bella" I extended my hand out to him and he gladly took it.

"I'm Emmett, the awesomest drummer in the world. How about I get some lip action too?" he puckered his lips and started leaning into me.

"Emmett, get away from my girl." Edward growled slowly. I turned to him and mouthed 'my girl?' He grinned and nodded, which earned him a slap behind the head.

"Ow!" He whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

I plugged my headphones back in and looked through my playlist. I choose one of my favorite raps songs ever…. Swing by savage.

I had just finished my magazine so I decide that I needed to check my fan mail. I had absolutely nothing to do and it was getting kinda awkward with Edward. I bent down to get my computer and my shirt accidently lifted up slightly.

"Whoa! You have a tattoo?" Edward asked, as I felt him poke the little butterfly tattoo that was on the left side of my lower back. (See tattoo on profile)

"Uh, yeah." I said pulling down my shirt. "You have any?"

"N- not yet." He stuttered. I could see the embarrassment in his face and I immediately remembered that he was terrified of needles.

"You're still scared of needles, aren't ya?" I asked giggling.

"NO!" he yelled-whispered.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I winked at him.

He sighed in relief.

I bent back down to get my laptop from my bag but when I opened it, I didn't realize that my wig was completely visible.

"Bella… Why do you have a wig in your bag?"

CRAP!

**Ohhhhh! What's Bella going to do?**

**Hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story.**

**Please review!**

**Reviews=Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to write but I promise I'll try to update more often

*********

_Previously on 'I am Kristen… maybe'_

_I bent back down to get my laptop from my bag but when I opened it, I didn't realize that my wig was completely visible._

"_Bella… Why do you have a wig in your bag?"_

_CRAP!_

"Uh…" I started to panic. "I was thinking… about dying my hair?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face, which quickly turned suspicion. "Are you sure about that, Bella?"

Oh crap! Think Bella! Think! He knows something's up! If he finds out your little secret, your reputation will be totally screwed! Think! Change the subject…. Distract him… do something!

So I leaned forward and brought my lips up to his ear. "Edward… do you have any idea how much I want to make out with you right now?" I whispered, smiling when I saw his shiver.

WHAT?! It was the first thing that popped into my mind! And besides, his lips do look incredibly kissable at the moment. The way they were making an 'O' shape was, somehow, really turning me on.

I waited for his reaction to my little comment but all he did was gap at me like a fish. The look on his face was hysterical and I wanted to laugh so badly, but I didn't because I wanted to pretend that I was dead serious.

"W-what?!"He finally stuttered out.

I sighed. This boy has no brains what so ever! "Come on, Edward! Think! Use that little noggin of yours!" I said, tapping his head.

"Huh?"

"Edward… just shut up" I groaned and pulled his head towards mine.

When our lips first touched he was completely unresponsive but soon he started melting right into the kiss. It felt someone had just lighted my lips on fire; that's how intense this kiss was. I started gasping as I felt his arm go around my waist and his other hand cupping my cheek as he started deepening the kiss. I knew things had gone a little too far when I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip and that's when I finally pulled away.

Ok, I admit it! I enjoyed that kiss wayyyyyy to much but come on, give me a break! I mean, look at him! He is completely exquisite. The feeling of his lips moving against mine was incredible. How could I not have enjoyed it?!

*************

**E-(POV)**

I know! I know I was/am a complete idiot but I don't care. That kiss was freakin' H. O. T!

It was like this: I was the sparkler and Bella was the lighter and once our lips crashed together it felt like my lips were sparking everywhere, just like the fourth of July. She had tasted so sweet; I couldn't help but enjoy it. She's like my own personal brand of candy. **(Not Heroin. LOL) **

Bella was still gasping from the intensity of the kiss; her pupil's dilated. I could help but smile. I guess that kiss affected her, too.

While Bella was trying to steady her breathing, I looked around to see if anyone had seen that smokin' hot kiss. If Emmett had seen it, I would never hear the end of it! I can imagine it now!

_70 years later_

_Emmett, Jasper and I are in a nursing home playing chess. We are old and wrinkly and OLD! Emmett playfully punches my aching arm._

"_Hey Eddie boy… remember that time when you and Bella totally made out on that airplane and I put a picture on facebook! Ah, good times good times."_

"_Why didn't you wake me up, dumb butt?! I always miss everything!" Jasper says, meatloaf is flying out of his mouth at the same time._

I shudder

Note to self: do not give Jasper meatloaf.

"Something wrong?" I looked over at Bella. She finally controlled her breathing, I see.

"Maybe… hold on." I get out of my seat and walked up to seats in front of me and Bella.

When I see Emmett and Jasper I start laughing hysterically. I guess Emmett went back to sleep before me and Bella's make out session.

The reason I'm rolling on the floor laughing right now is because Emmett was in a fetal position, and his arms were wrapped around Jasper's neck. While jasper has his arms wrapped around Emmett's huge body and his head was resting on top of Emmett's shoulder. i can also see a huge trail of drool dripping down jasper's mouth and onto Emmett's shirt.

I quickly grabbed my camera and took a dozen pictures and all different angles. This would be perfect if I ever needed to blackmail them. I grinned, evilly as I walked back to my seat next to Bella, who was on the computer.

"What was that all about?" she asked, casually. Had she just forgotten that we just made out or was that a part of my imagination? I thought.

"Let's just say that Emmett and Jasper look pretty comfortable right now." I said, quietly laughing to myself.

"O…k? Anyway, what did that kiss mean?" she asked. I could see her cheeks slowly turning a pretty shade of pink.

"I don't know… I think that kiss was a mistake, Bella." I said.

"Why?" she asked, slowly.

"Because I sorta kinda still have a girlfriend in forks."

_TO BE CONTINUED……_

**Ohhhhhhhh… SNAP!**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**A/N I know it's not as long as my other chapter and I am sorry. i kinda rush this chapter because my grandfather just got out of the hospital from suffering a heart attack so me and my parents have to take care of him… **** I hope you liked it anyway.**

**BTW: look at my profile and at the very top (in bold letters) will be the date I update the next chapter for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner!!! I have been working on my new story and I know that's not fair to you guys that are reading this story so I am going to try and update more often. Hopefully you guys aren't too upset with me.**

**Sooo here is chapter 3…. WOOOOOO! ^_^**

Before I could stop myself I started laughing… very, very loudly.

He is such a joker. I mean he wouldn't do that, would he? Nope, it's definitely not possible. So I continued to laugh.

"Bella, shut up! People are starting to stare!" he said as he covered his hand over my mouth. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he was not kidding around. I looked up into his eyes and they were apologetic. How could he do this to me? Was he seriously that heartless? I could feel the tears threatening to spill over but I held them back as I let my anger take over me. I shoved him away and when he tried to hold onto my arm, I jerked my body away from him.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Seriously."

I just sat there and didn't respond. He could go to hell for all I cared. How could I be so stupid?! I haven't seen him in over 9 years! I mentally kicked myself and just sat there looking out the window.

"So… you're just going to ignore me? That's not real mature." Okay, either that boy shuts up now or I shove my shoe down his throat and make him shut up.

"Edward, just please leave me _alone_." I said, harshly. And for the rest of the plan ride we didnt speak.

_4 hours later…_

I had just gotten off the plane and was heading towards the area to pick up my suitcases and that's when I heard it.

"Mom, oh my god! It's Kristen Stewart!" I turn around to see a girl that was around eight running up to me, while everyone stared in curiosity. Oh, no! Just keep walking, Bella. People will think that the girl had made a mistake… just keep walking.

"Kristen, I love you! Please if you sign my arm I promise I will _never _wash it! I swear I won't!" EW! Is it just me or is that seriously repulsive! I guess that's what you call a devoted fan.

"Uh, my name isn't Kristen. I think you have the wrong person." I said stiffly as I kept walking.

"I _know_ your Kristen! I would know you _anywhere_! You even sound like her! How come you don't have security by you? Are you trying to sneak away so you could go meet Robert Pattinson somewhere no else knows about so you guys could get married and have the most beautiful children ever? That is _so romantic!_" how she finished that sentence in one breath, I will never know.

"Honey, I think you have me confused for someone else… my name isn't Kristen, its Bella." I said firmly.

"Nooooooooo, your name is Kristen and you're going to sign my arm or something bad is going to happen." She spoke, low and dangerous. I couldn't help but laugh.

Still giggling I said "Listen here, little girl. If you think that I'm going to do what you say just because you threaten me, you have to think aga-" before I could finish, the girl started bellowing out a scream that was _so_ loud my ears it felt like someone had just blasted music right next to my ear. Holy _crap!_ Is it seriously possible for a person to scream _that _loud?

"Shhhh, Shhhh, its ok. Just stop screaming." I tried to sooth her, which only made her scream even louder. _Holy hell!_

Suddenly Edward was next to me. _Where the hell did he come from? _He stood there, bending over the little girl, whispering something in her ear. The next thing I know she is as quiet as a mouse. _Are you serious?! When he talks to her she shuts up; when I talk to her she screams louder. Am I the only one who thinks that's totally screwed up?_

Edward smiled smugly at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking then turned towards the girl again. "Now that everything has cooled down, let's get down to the real issue. What did my friend, Bella do to you… um-"he waited for her to say her name.

"Anna-belle." She told him.

"Well, Anna belle, what exactly did Bella do to you?" he asked her.

"Her name isn't Bella! It's Kristen. K-R-I-S-T-E-N! Get it right." She said while starting to raise her voice again.

"Okay, I know she sorta looks like Kristen Stewart but Bella is _definitely_ not Kristen." Ok, was that just an insult? Because it sounded like Edward just said that I was not even close to being pretty or talented enough to be like Kristen; she _was _me! Well _that's _great on my self esteem.

"Well thanks for the compliment." I grumbled. He gave me a look that said 'well do you have any better ideas?' which I didn't so I motioned for him to continue talking with the little devil.

"Okay, let's just say that Bella _was_ Kristen, hypothetically, what did she do to make you scream?" he asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"She wouldn't sign my arm! I even promised her that I wouldn't wash it _ever_ but she still didn't sign it!" she said, as she started to cry.

"Shhh, it's alright." He soothed her, then he glared at me. "Couldn't you have just signed her arm! It wouldn't have been a big deal."

Oh. My. Goodness. How did I become the bad guy here?! I never said I wouldn't sign her arm! I simply said that my name wasn't Kristen and that she couldn't threaten me and then there was screaming. Lots and lots of torturous screaming.

"Edward! Can't you be on my side for once?! I didn't tell her I wouldn't sign her arm."

"Then how come I could hear her screaming from all the way across the freakin' airport?!"

"She just started screaming like a maniac! I hadn't even finished my sentence before she started screaming!"

He just shook his head at me and looked down at the crying fan. Normally I'm used to the whole crying thing. Most of my fans cry when I see them and you kinda get used to seeing it almost every day. But this was definitely not something I was used to so I had no idea how to handle it.

"You know, I done with this!" I grabbed the girl's sharpie and scribbled 'Kristen Stewart' on her arm. "There! Now I really have to go change before my sisters." And with that I turned away from them and started walking toward the luggage pick up area.

**And there's chapter 3… wasn't Anna Belle the best fan ever? Lol that would have probably driven me crazy because I don't like very loud noises. But for those of you who do like Anna Belle, I want to reassure you that that will NOT be the last time you see Anna Belle… so YAY! Or maybe not. -.-**

**Please ReViEw**

**3 LoVe EdWaRd'S gIrL96**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in a writing mood right now so, what the hell, might as well start a new chapter. I am so happy with this story! This is one story that I actually look forward to updating. So enough of my chit-chat… here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4…

I had finally had gotten my luggage, which happened to be so embarrassing since everyone was staring at me after I had that episode with that little brat, and was heading towards the bathroom so I could change into something more presentable before my sisters came to pick me up.

I did tell you about my sisters, right? Well, let me tell you about them.

I have three sisters. There's Alice, the youngest, and who happens to be my favorite, but don't tell the others; our little secret. Alice is 17, has long, elegant black hair that I was insanely jealous of and big, beautiful blue eyes that shined like the sea. You could read her eyes like a book; you can tell when she excited, sad, bored, etc. and it is really funny when she sees some hot guy walking by, her eyes follow him like a predator about to pounce on her prey and come in for the kill. She'll follow, run into him by 'accident' and come back five minute later with a phone number. Yeah, she has skills. But it usually does last for too long. She is the girl who taught me how mix and match my clothes perfectly and she is also the one who introduced me to Christian Louboutins, which I will forever be grateful for. As you can probably tell she is wayyyy into fashion. She was planning on being a fashion designer ever since she was ten, when she had gotten her first credit card from Dad and had reached her limit in less than 5 hours. All I can say is that she was born to do this.

Then, there's Rosalie; the beautiful one with the bad attitude. Well, I wouldn't say _bad_ attitude, just the 'mess with me or my sisters and I will kick your arse' kinda attitude. She is very protective is all I can say. She is 18 and completely and exquisitely beautiful. She has long, blonde hair that looked like the sun and had my same brown eyes that we had gotten from our dad; Alice had gotten her blue eyes from Mom. One of the things that I love most about Rosalie is her confidence. She is so confident, always holds her head up high and is never self-cautious to show off her body like I am. She is always confident about everything she say and never has to think twice about putting a person in their place. Even though she may not be my favorite, I still do think she is cool and I do love her. It's just that she wasn't always there for me like Alice was. Rosalie is kinda a loner.

And then, lastly, there's Tanya; the whore. There not much to say about Tanya because we never saw her. She had left the house when she was fifteen and never came back. Every time I would come to visit Rosalie and Alice during the summer for a month, she was never there. She got married young, 17 I think, because her boyfriend had knock her up and had come home looking for money; my father refused to see her because he no longer saw her has a daughter but more like stranger. So, her and her husband had left and that is the last time we have heard anything about her. I think she is now 20 or 21 and is living somewhere in Alaska with her 'new family', at least that what is says on her Facebook profile. It also says that she is 'Single' so I guess she got divorced but we will never really know, I never talk to her and don't plan on talking to her anytime soon; not until she apologizes for everything she has done. I honestly don't care if she comes back or not, I have Alice and Rosalie.

I guess that's enough with the whole sibling thing, I thought as I made my way into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my favorite sundress, put on some gold dangle earrings, and some bangles with my old converse, of course. **(Outfit on Profile)**

As soon as I got out of the bathroom I called Jake. He answered after the first ring; he was probably expecting me. i told him that I was fine and what happened with the little girl.

"Seriously Jake, I thought I was having my ear blown off!" I laughed into the phone.

He laughed too. "Man, how come something funny finally happens when I'm not around?!" he complained.

"Suck it up. I'm the one who was publically humiliated. That girl was a freakin' animal! You'd think she was raised by wolves."

"Hey! Wolves happen to be my favorite animal and I have read that they are really intelligent." We both laughed. Jake can be so random sometimes.

"Well, I gotta go. Tell Kevin I got here fine and I'll text you later tonight when I'm all settled in. I may even go to the beach, I feels so good to be away from the whole celebrity thing." I sighed happily.

"I'm sure it does. You've had a hard year, Bells. Especially after what happened with your mom. You deserve a break." I smiled. I really did love Jake in a brotherly way.

"Thanks, Jake. I love ya."

"Love ya too, bells. Talk to you later." And then he hung up.

I was making my way toward the entrance to wait for Alice and Rosalie when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned around to meet large, blue eyes.

"ALICE!" I screeched and threw myself at her, hugging her so tight I think I was hurting her, but if I was she certainly didn't care because she was hugging me tightly too.

"Oh, my God, Bella. I missed you much!" she tightened her grip.

"I missed you, too." And that's when the tears started to flow down both of our cheeks into each other's hair, and that's when I notice Alice's was gone. I quickly pulled back and looked at her hair.

I screamed. I know it's pathetic but yeah, I screamed. Her hair was all gone!

"Told ya she would react like this, Alice, but no one ever listens to me!" a voice came from behind me. I was so shocked that I couldn't even hug Rosaile.

"Alice, what happened?" I gasped as I started to play with her hair, which now was short and spiky.

"It's a long story that includes a lot of gum and a lot of tears. I am _never _chewing gum again." she said and I heard Rosalie laugh behind me. "Hey! If you remember, it wasn't my fault, _Rosalie_." Alice sneered Rosalie's name.

I sighed. "How did you get gum in Alice's hair, Rose?"

"I was bored." She shrugged.

I shook my head. "Typical…" I mutter under my breath and turn to give Rosalie a hug but not as big as the one I gave to Alice. Rosalie is not a 'touchy' kinda person. Doesn't mean she doesn't love, just means she doesn't like to be touched. Nothing personal.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I wanna get some fresh air." I said. So we started towards the door, when suddenly Alice gasped. I look toward her to see her starting in another direction. Oh, boy. Which one is she going for now? I follow her gaze and see Edward and his band messin' around by the luggage. Oh, no!

"Alice, come on! I just got here; can't you wait until later to search for another guy?" I asked, tugging on her arm but it was too late because Jasper had just noticed her starting at him and he was making his way over here with Edward and Jasper flaking him. _Kill me now, God! Please! Just send a bolt of lightning and strike me in the heart! _But the bolt never came and they were getting closer and closer with every passing second until finally they were right in front of us.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad I caught your attention. I'm Alice."

Jasper smiled back. "Jasper. Why don't we go talk in private?"

"Uh, actually Jasper, we have to get going, right Alice?" I answered for her as I looked her with pleading eyes but she clearly didn't see my desperation to get out of there and to never see Edward or his _friends_ again and she said it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few more minutes. Her and Jasper went to go get a snack, while me and Rosalie, and Emmett and Edward stood there staring at each other awkwardly.

Maybe it would have been better to stay in New York.

**So what did you think? **

**Putting up a poll for what should happen with Tanya in this story. SO GO VOTE! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**LOVE YA GUYS **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I am just **_**so **_**happy right now. You know why? Because I went to Disney with my parents and sister and while me and my sister were waiting in line for a ride, my iPhone fell out of my pocket and the WHOLE screen crack. And you can imagine how happy I was when my parents said I couldn't get a new phone until the summer so now everytime I talk on the phone, pieces of glass get in my ear. My life is ****WONDERFUL****! -_-**

**So sorry for my ranting but I had to get that off my chest. Lol. I feel much better. ^_^**

**So here is chapter 5….**

_Chapter 5_

E-POV

Jasper was going to get a major beat down when he comes back, I kept thinking as we stood there, staring awkwardly at each other. Well, except Bella, who was glaring hatefully at me like this was my fault. It wasn't my fault and if she thinks it is, I don't care.

_**Or do you?**_A tiny voice in my head said.

_You know what? Shut up! I don't care what she thinks and I never will. _I argued back.

_**Sure, you keep thinking that but I know you like the back of my hand. You like her. **_The voice was really starting to irritate me.

_No I don't. _I replied.

_**Yes, you do.**_

_Who are you, anyway?!_

_**I am you conscious. I am finally working after 17 long years of being in a dark, little hole of stupidity. So now that I'm out, I can read your mind and your heart and they are both telling me that you like Bella.**_

_No I don't! And it doesn't matter because even if I did like Bella, which I don't, I'm still dating Irina, remember?_

_**Irina? Do you honestly like her?**_

_No… Wait, I didn't mean that! Of course I like her._

_**Ok, buddy. Whatever you say.**_

_Okay, I'm done talking to you. _I waited a few seconds for a comment but the voice was gone. Thank God! I was seriously about to start punching myself in the head.

_**Haha, that would have been funny.**_

_Okay, how do you disconnect this thing? How do you go away?!_

_**I never… go… away…**_the voice faded off. Is it me, or does that sound kinda stalkerish. Is stalkerish even a word? I may have to look that up in the dictionary. Wait, do i even have a dictionary?!

Suddenly I felt something moving in front of my face. Oh, it's Emmett's very large hand.

"Dude, are you okay?" I blinked, then looked around to see Emmett, Bella and her unknown sister looking at me like I'm crazy. Mmm, maybe I was.

I turned back to Emmett frantically.

"Emmett, I need something…" wait, what did I need again?

"What do you need, man?" oh, yeah!

"Emmett, I need… a dictionary!"

**B-POV**

Ok, I may be a little concerned….

"Emmett, I need a dictionary! NOW!"

Ok, I may be _really_ concerned but that doesn't mean I care about him because I don't. After what he did to me, I _will_ care about him again. Wait, I mean I will **never** care about him again.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love with the dude but I _will_ get over him…. Eventually. I mean, he's not that irresistible, right? No , don't answer that question.

"What the hell happened to Edward?" I heard a voice behind me. I turn to see Alice and Jasper holding hand like they have been together for months instead of six minutes.

"Jasper, would you happen to have a dictionary on you?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Uh, yeah but it's in my suitcase. Why?" He said in confusion.

"Edward is hyperventilating because he needs a dictionary ASAP."

"Not again." he sighed.

I looked at him. "This has happened before?"

"Yes, many times. Whenever Edward needs to looks something up, he won't calm down until he does. It's sorta funny sometimes."

"Uh, why does he do that?"

"His mother dropped him a lot when he was a baby." Me and Alice started laughing.

"That is perfect for blackmail!" I laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, after everything had cooled down and Edward had gotten his Dictionary, we all made our way out the door and towards the parking lot. Edward was surprisingly right about the weather, it was super hot outside. How the hell did that happen?

We had finally made it to Rosalie s car and guess who's car was parked right next to ours? That's right, Edward's stupid , silver Volvo. I felt like going up to him and be like "Seriously? Volvo's are sooo 2005" but i'm not that mean. I know the Volvo means the world to Edward because he had written about it on Facebook about a million times. The dude seriously needs a car from this generation.

I popped the trunk open and Alice and Rosalie tried to helped me wedge my three heavy suitcases into the small trunk of Rosalie's convertible. We tried moving them in different angles, which was very hard since they weighed like twenty pounds each, and everything but they just wouldn't fit into the trunk.

"Need some help?" Edward asked, as he tried to take the suitcase from my hands.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of putting them in the trunk by myself." I hissed at him.

"Just give me the suitcase before you get hurt, please?" I sighed and shoved the suitcase into his hands.

"Fine, you try getting it in there."

"That's what she said!" Emmett shouted and we all turned to glare at him. "What?! I have a 'That's what she said' problem!"

I shook my head, trying fighting the smile that was trying to form on my lips. "Emmett , that is so last year."

"Done…" Edward declared. I turn to see the convertible's trunk door closed and Edward with a smug smile on his face.

"W-What?! how did you _do _that?!" I said, frustrated. That is so not fair!

He flexed his biceps, which we pretty big but not too big like Emmett's arms."With these babys, right here." He kissed each of his muscles and me, Rosalie, and Alice rolled our eyes at the same time. Guys can be so stupid some times.

"You just got lucky. Don't get so snobby." I said and he laughed. "Anyway, I guess we'll you guys later." I said, while I started pulling Alice and Rosalie towards the car.

"I thought we were coming over to your house, Alice?" he asked, confused. I looked over at Alice to see her giving me her famous puppy look. I shook my head but she just kept looking at me with that sad little puppy dog face.

"Fine!" I said and marched towards the car in anger.

"Umm Bella…. Jasper and Emmett was going to come in the convertible with me and Rose so I thought you could ride with Edward and show him the way to our house. You know how fast Rose drives, he would never be able to follow her and I don't want him to get lost."

I didn't even have to energy to argue with her so without saying a word I marched over to the Volvo and waited for Edward to unlock the car doors. "You owe me big time." I said as I climbed into Edward's piece-of-crap car. It was actually well taken of but I was just too angry to even care. It was a piece-of-crap to me and it always will be.

I felt Edward get in the car and close the door but, surprisingly, he didn't start the car. I turned towards him in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Bella… I have feelings for you, I just…"

"I don't care what you have to say Edward" I interrupted him. "Come to me when you're single and we'll see what happens but I will not do this when you have a girlfriend already. I refuse to do that." I shook my head and turned to stare out the window.

He started the car without another word and I awkwardly told him the directions to my house.

It was awkward so I turned towards him and asked if I could put the radio on. He gave one simple nod and I turned the radio on channel Wild 95.5. **(A/N: I dont know if they have 95.5 in Washington but they have it where i live)** I was so happy because they were starting the dirt of the day. It's a thing where they talk about what's happening in the celebrity world.

I took out my water boodle as I started to listen to what Virginia was saying.

"Hey guys, did you hear that Kristen Stewart eloping with one of her bodyguards." He said in an excited voice.

I spit the water out of my mouth and screamed "WHAT?!" This could not be happening! They can't seriously think that! And that's when I started Hyperventilating.

Virginia continued. "It so happens that they were spotted running in the airport with her on his back. People think that they were heading to Hawaii but we don't know because the rest of her bodyguards were blocking the only entrance. We also had a word with a paparazzi named Angela Weber, who happens to be very close to Kristen Stewart. She said, i quote, " I hoestly dont think that Kristen would do that but if she did i would suggest you give her her privacy." Yeah, like that's going to happen, Angela. Kristen Stewart is so famous if any paparazzi gets one picture of her at the wedding, they better get ready for a whola lotta money. So Kristen, if you're listening, we just want to tell you that we wish you a good wedding, hopefully you'll have the privacy you want. This is Virginia and that's for listening to the dirt of the day."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I need a paper bag. Edward, I need a paper bag!" I look over to see Edward looking at me in concern.

"Did you _hear _that?! How can you be so _calm_?!" I shouted.

"Bella, it's just a celebrity… things like this always happen to celebrities." That when I remembered that he doesn't know anything about me being Kristen Stewart. Of course he doesn't understand why I'm freaking out.

I nodded and tried to act casual. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. That just took me by surprise. I'm sure it's a rumor, anyway." I shrugged.

"How would you know?" he questioned, curiously.

"I just do, ok. My friend would have told me because she is a super fan." He shrugged and we returned to ignoring each other like before.

Great, I came here to relax and have a break and this is what I get.

Without Edward noticing I slipped my phone out of my back pocket and texted Jake.

**Me: Did you hear that Kristen Stewart and her bodyguard are eloping in Hawaii.**

**Jake: Yeah, I just heard. What r we gonna do?**

**Me: I'm not doing anything. **_**You**_** are going 2 go talk 2 the press and tell em' that it was all a misunderstanding.**

**Jake: Why me?! Why can't Kevin do it?!**

**Me: Becuz they think I'm marrying you, not Kevin. Do it for me, plzzzzzzzzz?????????????**

**Jake: Ugh! Fine! But you owe me BIG TIME!**

**Me: Thank you Jakey. Love ya. Ttyl**

**Jake: You're lucky you can make me do anything… but I love ya anyway. C ya. Peace out.**

I smiled. Hopefully that solved things.

.

.

.

**So what do you think? Was it good?**

**Just want to tell you guys that the poll for this story will be taken down this Monday so if you haven't voted please do.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys aren't that mad at me for not updating last week and the week before but like I said before … I was sick.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**They makes me very very very very happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Wazzz up?**

**So I was thinking, I probably owe you another chapter for not updating for the past couple of weeks, like I promised so I hope this makes you happy. I wanna make you guys happy and I hope I get more reviews, too. You guys know how happy they make me. **

**So here is chapter 6**

We were almost to house and even though Jake said he would talk to the paparazzi, I still felt anxious for what they were going to say. Will they think he's only trying to cover up for me and that he's lying? It really doesn't even matter, Jake's going to tell them that I'm on a break and when they try to find Kristen and cant find her they'll stop looking. I hope.

I sighed. Why did I ever become a celebrity? I feel like if I hadn't have become a celebrity I wouldn't be so stressed right now.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pull it out to see a text message from Angela.

**Angie: So is it true?**

I sighed. I'm glad she was at least asking me and not just assuming. I quickly typed a reply.

**Me: Of course not. You know I would never do that. And plus I don't even like Jake.**

I jumped when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry…" Edward apologized. "I just need you to point out the house. I can't seem to find it." He said, looking around at the house we were passing.

"Keep going straight, and then make a right at the next turn, then it will be the house at the very end with the gates." Even though it's been a while since I've been here, I always remember the way the my house. It would be locked in my brain forever.

My phone vibrated again in my pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Edward asked casually. I turned my head to see him staring at me curiously. Why was he so curious?

"Just my friend, Angela."

"She must be really excited to see you." He smiled gently at me and my heart lurched.

"She doesn't live here, actually. She lives in New York very close to where I live but I will miss her." I smiled. Angie was always like a sister to me.

While Edward turned down my street, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

**Angie: Thank GOD! I was having a heart attack when they came up 2 me and told me you were eloping. I totally flipped.**

I shook my head.

**Me: You should know that I would never do that without telling you first, you loser! Jk lol. ;)**

**Angie: Well sorrrrry (sarcasm). ^_^**

**Me: (Rolling eyes) Well I g2g. How 'bout we do web chat tonight. Log on around 9 o'clock, your time zone. Love ya… ttyl.**

**Angie: See ya at 9. Bye bye.**

"Holy sh…" Edward stopped in mid-sentence as he at stared mesmerized at my three story house. "This is your house? I don't remember this house when we were five."

I laughed. "Yeah. Charlie bought it a few years after me and my mom left because Alice and Rosalie wanted one."

"That's her name! I couldn't remember Rosalie's name. it's been so long since I saw her and Alice, I hardly recognized them." He said as he parked next to Rosalie.

"Yeah, it's been a really big reunion today. I'm still mad at you Edward but I'm really glad we got to see each other again." I smiled up at him, what I didn't expect was for him to crush his lips to mine .

I gasped but I couldn't make myself push him away. My mind kept telling my body to push me away and beat the crap out of him but I didn't because once him lips touched mine, all protestations blew away like dust in the wind. So, unfortunately, I kissed him back.

"We can't do this." I whispered against his lips. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

"Yes, we can." He whispered as he started to kiss me more urgently. I couldn't take it; the passion and desperation was making me so light-headed. I pulled away from him and gasped, filling my lungs with much- needed air. That didn't stop Edward though, because once our lips left each other, his lips went straight to my neck and my shoulders. My whole body was on fire.

Me and Edward both jumped when we heard a loud knock at my window. "Are you guys coming in or are you just going to suck each other's faces in the car?" Emmett asked us though the car window.

Edward growled. "We'll be in, just give us a minute." He glared at Emmett with pure hatred as Emmett turned to walk back into the house.

I can't believe I just did that! The guy has a girlfriend and I just, willingly, made out with him. I frantically unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car. I thought I could get inside with Edward catching up to me but, surprisingly, he did.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked as he caught me by the shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Inside…" I said, quickly. "Edward, that was a mistake. A really really big mistake. It can't ever happen again."I said in a rush as I tried to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Bella…" He shook his head and laughed, humorlessly. "You're the one. When I kiss Irina, I feel nothing but when I kiss you I feel _everything_! We can make this work. I'll dump Irina right now, if I have to. I'll do anything, as long as I get to have you."

I shook my head, the tears had finally starting to spill down my face. "If I meant something to you, then why didn't you ever call me?! I waited by the phone for _hours_ and you never called. I cried myself to sleep most nights because I was so heartbroken." I yelled.

"Bella…" he groaned. "You're talking about something that happened 9 years ago! I was just a kid! I was so depressed when you left me! But that doesn't matter Bella."

"Of course it matters! I never, _never _stopped waiting for you!" a sob escaped my throat and then suddenly I was in his arms. I pushed against him with all my might but he still held onto me. I stopped fight him, and leaned against him. "Why are you doing this to me?

"Because I don't want to lose you again. I won't be able to take it if I lose you again." I looked up at him and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I took his head in my hands and pulled him down so I could kiss him gently. I pulled away and smiled up at him, tears still coming down my face.

"Please… don't break my heart again. I can't be broken anymore. I came here to find happiness again, You are the only thing that can destroy me… so please don't.

He shook his head. "Never"

Then he kissed me and in that kiss was pure happiness.

**Hey guys…**

**Sorry it's really short chapter but hopefully you like it anyway. **

**So Bella and Edward are going to give their relationship a try and it looks like it's going to be going well… for now. MWHAHAHAHA. I'm evil.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya guys**

**FARAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys…**

**I been wanting to update more often and I think I have been doing a good job. I also have been in a writing mood lately and I have a million ideas for this story. I hope you really enjoy this story because I am really enjoy writing it. **

**So here is Chapter 7**

_1 month later…_

"Come on guys! Let's goooo!" yelled Alice from downstairs. I could tell already that if I didn't hurry I was going to be in some deep trouble. I quickly finished putting on my favorite blue and white stripped bikini and my short shorts over my bottoms. Then I went over to my bureau and quickly replaced my bellybutton ring with the one Edward had gotten me yesterday. It had a 'B' on it for Bella and I really loved it.

Edward had fulfilled his promised and had taken me to get my bellybutton pierced but I didn't realized it would be that painful.

_Flashback…_

_I was in so sore right now, it's not even funny. Edward and I had just arrived at my house and Edward was helping me out of the car. He slowly helped me walk to the house and up the stairs to my room._

_Every move I made was another sharp pain in my abdomen. I felt like crying._

"_I'm sorry. Maybe, that wasn't such a good idea." Edward said, apologetically as he saw the tears swimming in my eyes._

"_Naw, it's not too bad. Thank you, I'm glad you took me." I tried to smile at him but I think it looked more like a grimace._

"_Come on. Let me help you into bed." He lifted m up as gently as he could and placed me softly on my bed. He came around the other side so he could lay next to me._

_I spent two days in bed doing nothing until the eased and I could move with screaming._

_End Fashback_

I jumped when I suddenly heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I shouted as I quickly went to grab my ray bans.

"Come on sexy, Alice Is going to ring your throat if you don't hurry." I turn to see Edward leaning against my wall looking at me. I winked at him and wiggled my butt in his direction. He laughed.

"I'm coming, I just can't find my glasses!" I grunted in frustration.

"Um, Bells, they're on your head." I turned towards Edward and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oops." I said in a small voice.

He laughed. "Come on!" grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bedroom.

Alice and Jasper took Alice's new Porsche she got from dad for her birthday and Rose and Emmett, who were now officially a couple, took her convertible. Edward and I took his trusty Volvo, which I now liked.

If you have been wondering about Charlie, I was thoroughly surprised when I found out he had moved out and had gave Alice and Rosalie the house to themselves but he still came over to make sure they were behaving and not doing anything stupid. Charlie was now living with girlfriend but soon to be fiancée because he is going to propose to her any day. When I heard the news, I was happy and sad. I was happy for my dad but I was sad because I missed my mom a lot.

The afternoon my dad said he was going to propose to Sue, I told Edward everything about how my mother had died and how I had lied to him on the plane. I was completely surprised when he didn't get angry.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard one of my favorite songs 'Need you now' started playing through the speakers in the car.

I looked Edward and smiled. "I love this song" He smiled back at me then winked. I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

I started singing along with the lead singer.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

I look over at Edward to see him looking at me with shock.

"What?" I asked, self-cautious.

He turned down the radio. "You can sing?" he asked as he stared at me in surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" he shook his head. "Wow, I'm surprised Alice or Rose didn't say anything. They usual always blab people my business." I shrugged.

He listened as I continued singing until the song finally ended.

"Wow, you're really really good."

I blushed. "Thanks" I said shyly. I leaned of over towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, no distracting the driver. Do you want to get us killed?" he said jokingly.

"Hm, I'd rather not." I laughed.

Ten minutes later we had finally gotten to the fork's beach and were starting to take out all stuff in the back trunk. We took everything we could possibly need… Towels, beach chairs, junk food, a cooler filled with beverages and many more things. We all carried the stuff on to the beach, and found a nice spot down away from all the little kids and annoying parents.

After we got everything situated, I laid my towel down onto the sand and sat on it. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the temperature was perfect for the beach, it was about 90 degrees.

I was planning on getting a tan first than going into the water, unlike the boys were already playing in the water like three 5 year-olds. I look over at Alice and Rose and shake my head. They both nodded and I snickered.

I suddenly screamed when I felt something cold hit my back. I look up to see Edward squirting sunscreen onto my back.

"What are you doing? I thought you were playing with Emmett and Jasper?" I asked as he started messaging my back. I moaned; he had magic fingers.

"First, I have to make sure my girl doesn't get sunburn." My heart leaped in my chest when he said 'My girl'. I smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

He messaged the lotion onto my back and shoulders and then I did the rest of my body. Edward is always such a gentlemen but he has his moments where he can be very hormonal.

"Come on, Bella! Come in the water!" Edward shouted as he started to head down towards the water.

"I will in a few minutes. I need a tan." I called out to him, he didn't reply. I guess he didn't hear me. I shrugged.

Suddenly the ground left my skin and my eyes snapped opened. I look up to see Edward carrying towards the water.

"NO! Edward put me DOWN! NOW!" I screamed as I started kicking my legs and wiggling my arms, trying to escape his tight hold.

"I think you need to get wet." He smiled down at me, playfully.

"NO! ALICE, ROSE HELP!" I look over Edward to see them both shake they're head. I glared at them. I started kicking even harder.

"Hey, Emmett! Come and give me a hand!" all of a sudden Emmett was gripping my ankles and Edward was gripping my wrist but I didn't stop squirming. Suddenly I felt water on tip of my back and I slowly looked up at Edward.

"Put… Me… Down." My teeth were clenched.

"Ok, babe." Suddenly I was under water and completely wet. I surfaced and found Emmett and Edward laughing like a couple of maniacs and I was pissed.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I start running through the water towards them and came up from behind Edward. He was still laughing so hard, he didn't even notice me behind him. I ran up to him and jumped on his back, causing both of us to fall onto the sand. We started struggling in the sand, rolling all over the place until I finally got a advantage and quickly straddled his waist, grabbing his wrist and putting them over his head.

"You are in sooo much trouble." I whispered in his ear but I think instead of scaring him, I was actually turning him on because as soon as the words had came out of my mouth, he growled.

Then, surprising me, he yanked his wrists from my weak grip and pulled head down so my lips could touch his. I was still extremely angry at him but I couldn't help myself… I had to kiss him back. So I kissed him, roughly, with anger.

"I am… (kiss) so mad at… (kiss) you." I gripped his wet hair in my hands and pulled him even tighter to me.

He laughed and then looked me in the eyes and gave me a soft kissed. "Bella… I think I love you."

I froze.

Oh, my GOD!

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**So Edward loves Bella. OMG!**

**I been trying so hard trying to figure out who was going to say 'I love you' first. I personally think that you shouldnt say you love someone unless you really mean it and Edward means it. I was trying to write the perfect romantic time for it to happen. I think that was romantic, it would have been romantic for me. ^_^**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love ya guys,**

**FARAH**


	8. Note

PLZZZZZZ READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys…

Sorry I didn't update last weekend, for I was celebrating Mother's Day with my wonderful mother. (LOVE YOU MAMA!).

Ok, guys… I am soooooooo sorry to do this to you but I won't be able to update until my school year is over (which is June 3)… I feel so bad but with all the exams coming up and my graduation dance (which I haven't even found my dress yet) I am just so stressed right now. So I won't be able to update until my summer break starts… but to be honest, it isn't that far away. June 3 is just around the corner. I swear, during the summer, I will be updating much much much more often but for now just be patient. Time goes by fast. :)

BUT… I do have a little contest… I will send a sneak peak of chapter 8 to all the people who can guess what month I was born in…

RULES:

1. Must have a Fan fiction account

2. You can only vote (review) once

SO go ahead and guess… you might get it right.

I love ya guys! Wish me good luck on trying to find a dress this weekend….


	9. Note 2

**Hey guys…**

**You guys don't know how terribly sorry I haven't updated in long long time, your probably so pissed at me and the reason I haven't updated is because I have a bad case of writers**

** block. I have, literally, written chapter 8 at least 4 times in the last month or so but each time, the chapter had sucked and I want to do my best for you guys. Anyway, im not writing**

** this to make excuses, I wrote this because I seriously need your help. I cannot think of ANYTHING for chapter 8… so could you PLEASE give me ideas for this story… I would really**

** REALLY appreciate it. But keep it T rated please. Anyway, if one of you gives me an idea I like, I'll message you and I'll probably have the story up by tomorrow or Saturday. If you**

** want you can give me more than one idea, I don't care, the more the better.**

**Thank you **

**Farah XOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 8

_Previously on I Am Kristen, Maybe_

He laughed and then looked me in the eyes and gave me a soft kissed. "Bella… I think I love you."

I froze.

Oh, my GOD!

**AND NOW**

**B-POV**

_Um, did he seriously just say that? _I sat there on top of him, completely traumatized. Part of me wanted to break out into a happy dance but the other part of me was completely shocked and wouldn't let my body move. So I sat there. On top of him. Not moving. Yeah, this is awkward.

"Um, bella?"

"Yeah?" I said. Well, at least I tried to say but for some strange reason no part of my body would move! God damn this is so annoying!

"Bel- ?" Edward tried again but before he could finish I covered his perfect mouth with my small hand then with my other hand I held up one finger, signaling for him to wait a minute.

Taking that minute to get myself back together, I was finally able to speak.

*Cough* "Y-you love me?" I said in the tiniest voice ever.

Edward chuckled and gave me a little peck on the lips. "Yes… is that so surprising?"

I smiled sadly. "Yes because you are so much better than me. I don't deserve you at all."

He shook his head with a small smile on his lips but a serious look in his eyes. "You don't see yourself clearly at all, Bella. You are beautiful." And then he kissed me.

This kiss was nothing like ever before. It was so special and sweet that it made me feel beautiful. Then at that very moment I knew… I needed to be with this man forever. It wasn't possible for us to be apart because it would destroy me. I don't know about him but I think I'd rather be dead than away from him.

I pulled back from the kiss and Edward gave me a confused look. I just smiled and said "I almost forgot… I love you, too."

Edward smiled. "I know."

I was about to kiss him again when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Rose running towards me with my Kristen phone. Yes I have a Kristen phone because if I didn't the paparazzi would probably find out who I really was and I seriously don't want that to happen.

"It's Jake, Bell." Rose said to me as she handed me the phone.

I glanced at Edward and gave him an apologetic look. "I really need to take this. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go play with the guys." He pointed in the direction behind me. With a quick glance, I could see Jasper and Emmett throwing huge lumps of wet sand at each other with as much force as they could gather up.

I looked back at Edward and said the only thing that came to my mind. "Well, good luck with that."

Edward just shrugged and quickly gave me a peck on the lips. I couldn't help but smile.

Looking back to my phone, I quickly the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Hey Bells. Sorry to bother you but this is way too important to send in a text message." I could almost hear the excitement radiating out of his voice and knew that something big has happened.

"What happened, Jake?" I said in anticipation.

"Kristen Stewart has been nominated for three awards at the Mtv Music Awards!" He exclaimed with a hyper excitement.

The phone feel outta my hands and hit the rough sand. I cant believe this is happening! Out of nowhere, tears started filling my eyes and running down my cheeks. This is probably the greatest day of my life.

When Rosalie saw the big tears running down my cheeks she quickly ran to me to see what was wrong but when she saw the huge smile on my face, she got a look on her face that said 'Should I be worried?'.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around me and quietly asked "Um, are you ok, Bell?"

I looked to her and smiled even larger. "Rosalie, all my dreams are coming true. I don't think anyone has ever gotten everything they wanted in one day."

A gentle but excited smile came over her face. "What happened, Bella?"

By this time, Alice had finally realized that something was going on and was making her way over our way with a curious expression on her face.

"Ok, what's with all the tears?" she asked.

Rosalie looked at Alice with a smile on her face. "Apparently, today has been a very good day for Bella."

Alice gave me the If-you-don't-tell-what's-going-on-right-now-I-will-beat-it-outta-you look so I knew it was time to tell them.

"Guys… I've been nominated for three award for the Mtv movie awards!"

**Ok, yes! It's short but I was thinking that it would be easier if I started posting chapters that were short…**

**It's totally up to you guys. Either I can write long chapter but they wont be posted that often… or short chapters like this one and I'll post them fast **** Review and tell me **

**Anyways, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY I have been MIA! I really have no excuse, except for the fact that I am lazy! Lol**

**Well, love you guys so much! Please REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**Yes it has been forever and I'm not gonna start giving you excuses on why I havent been writing…. I'm just gonna be honest, I don't have that passion for writing Twilight fanfictions anymore. It's not that I don't love Twilight anymore, I'm just too lazy to write anymore…. Im more of a reader than a writer.**

**If any of you would like to adopt this story and/or any of my other stories please let me know… I would love to see someone write them instead of them just dying.**

**Thanks for all other support I've gotten with my stories, especially thins one.**


End file.
